


Dance with me baby!

by Hopeboi_ko



Series: Kamukoma week 2k19 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rain, Slow Dancing, kamukoma week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Kamukoma week day 2- domestic fluff"Come dance with me Kamukura-kun!"





	Dance with me baby!

Its pouring outside, the drops pelt agaist the window agaist the windows looking out to the gloomy day, but one of the occupants of the house couldnt be more excited. 

Komaeda Nagito had always seen beauty in everything, including the weather outside. Thunderstorms were his favorite to watch but still jumped at the loud grumbling of thunder. It was a beautiful sight but loud things..just weren't his thing. But luckily he had Kamukura there with him to hold him protectively in his arms at the loud sounds, they didnt bother him persay but seeing his lover flinch back brought about a odd sense in his chest. 

Wrapping his arms around his torso he pulls the other male into his chest. "Do you wish to step away from the window?  We could find something else to do until the rain subsides. " 

A hum was his only response, his lovers gaze focused on the storm. His eyes shone brightly with another flash of lightening, Izuru was indifferent. "Kamukura-kun do you know what I find beautiful about storms?" 

He doesn't give him a chance to respond as he turns himself around now facing the other. "You know within a span of 15 minutes a whole town could be wiped out- homes and businesses destroyed, major casualties,  death even..Mother nature tends to take her wrath out on us without much a warning. But," he pauses, smiling softly as fingers come to rest on Izuru's cheeks. "It brings others together the most. Something beautiful is born of all that destruction. Hope is born from Despair and that will always be the case." 

Izuru places his hands over Nagito's, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You are quite peculiar Nagito Komaeda. " 

"Yet you were the one who came to me and asked to be a couple all those years ago. I still believe you have such terrible taste in men. Someone else would have suited you much better than I. " 

He frowns, bumping foreheads with his fluffball of a boyfriend. "That is completely untrue, you are quite attractive, intelligent and very interesting. Do you remember your reaction when I did ask?"

Nagito laughs, looking to the side embarrassed. "I ended up being so shocked I couldnt respond for a good twenty minutes. "

"Twenty-one minutes and thirty seconds." 

"Must have been torture to you." His smile widens slightly, moving to kiss Izurus nose. 

"It was...unpleasant. I did not expect you to react in such a way. " 

He laughs once more, giving him a few kisses to his cute face. ( Nagito was the only one to call his face cute anyways, so he didnt mind of course. Because it was Nagito after all.) "But I said yes after the shock went through right?"

"We would not be here right now if you didn't. "

"Well it's a good thing I did say yes then isn't it?" 

"It is. Very good. I would have waited for you if you were not ready you know." His eyes soften as he lays his head on Nagito shoulder. One of the top ten spots to lie his head agaist (all of which consisted of different places of his body). 

"I know, thank you. But I'm here now, with you. And I love you, Izuru." 

He let's out a muffled response but Nagito knew what he meant. Running his fingers through his long tresses he looks back out the window. "You know the storm has let up. " 

"..."

"It looks like it's only sprinkling now..." 

"...."

He looks down to his silent boyfriend nestled in the crook of his neck to back outside. "You know..I always wanted to go out and dance in the rain with my partner,  if i ever got to have one." 

Izuru lifts his head up, "You'll end up sick if you go outside right now."

Sighing, he pursues his lips into a pout. "I know but...it sounds so romantic. "

"Theres nothing romantic about getting your clothes wet and dancing around like fools when you could slip and fall or catch a cold."

"There is so! The soft rain hitting agaist our heated skin as we twirl about and bring one another close in an intimate dance. We could exchange a few kisses too." 

"We can do that right here too you know."

Nagito whines, pulling away putting up the big puppy dog eyes. "But it's not that saaame."

"Nagito-"

"We can come straight in and take a bubble bath right afterwards,  and you wont have to worry about me getting sick! Pretty please? I'll even let you dry my hair too!" 

Now that was a hard offer not to refuse,  plus he was pleading with him more so than usual. "Why are you so intent on going out in the rain just to dance?" 

"I just...wanted to do something like other people would do. Something that would be normal? I've never really been good with social interactions or when to tone things down but...I wanted to do this with you. " 

Izuru takes a step back and leaves the room without a word, leaving Nagito confused and disappointed. His idea must of hace been just so stupid-

Izurus holding out their raincoats and boots. "We can go out, if you wear these." 

Nagito grins, grabbing them quickly and giving his boyfriend a kiss to his cheek before putting them on. It wasnt exactly the romantic rain dance he wanted but he'll take it anyway he can as long as it's with Izuru.

When both are rain ready to Izuru standards,  he holds his hand out to Nagito. "Let's go dance to your heart's content my love." 

Taking his hand and opening the door to the light drizzle outside, perfect weather for dancing. The two walk further out into their yard, Izuru bowing to Nagito and out stretches his hand. "May I have this dance Nagito?" 

"Of course you may." He takes his hand, the other coming to rest upon his shoulder as Izuru puts an arm around his waist. Beginning to slowly turn in a circle,  Izuru begins humming softly. 

Nagito swears he falls in love with Izuru for the millionth time all over again in this moment. He came out in the rain, something he didnt care for at all, just for him. It sends small tears to his eyes.

"Is there something the matter? You're crying?" He stops his humming and their dancing. 

"No, nothing at all is wrong. I'm just so happy. I- really- I love you so much." 

"I love you too, Nagito. " 

"Thank you for doing this for me..even though it was a stupid idea-" Izuru kisses his remaining words away. 

"It was not stupid. It was something you wanted to do, I wanted to do this for you, because it is you." 

The other male smiles as they begin to sway to the joined humming of the two. 

-

Unfortunately even with the raincoat, boots, and a warm bubble bath Nagito still ended up catching a cold. 

Izuru was there of course,  taking care of him the whole time never leaving his side till he recovered.


End file.
